


Once More With Feeling

by ReotheLeo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Demi Reader, F/M, Gen, Reader has anxiety and depression, along with a bit of dissociation from when the game first became a reality, and then whoops, basically the reader obsessively played the game, gender neutral frisk, now water u gonna do, riding in frisk with chara, until they were in the game, youre all seperated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: You weren't sure when this had started. You knew several ways it could end. But you didn't want it to end- not really.





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Gauging interest with this first prologue chapter! Currently not using (y/n) or ___ atm, though I might through in one here and there later one. I'll let you guys know if/what I decide to use!

“so, i’ve got a question for ya.”

The air was heavy, so thick with tension that even you first knife, the toy knife you’d found littering the Ruin’s floor could have sliced through the emotion with little to no intention.

“do you think even the worst person can change…?”

As Sans let his eyes close, Frisk struggled, and their arm twitched outwards. The knife in their hand seemed to quiver, shaking between an armed position and something… some pose they couldn’t predict. It felt heavy in their hand, and the impulse to turn it inwards was foreign, but the urge to drop it completely was a familiar desire of their soul. 

“that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?”

The smile on their lips twitched, suddenly unsteady for the first time in, well, ever. Frisk kept their fight up, urging the corners of their mouth downwards, but it was an uphill battle. Instead, their lips threatened to part, some _desire_ tugging to pull the corners even further upwards. They could feel their eyes starting to water.

You were threatening to break free.

Chara was threatening to break free.

Frisk was threatening to break.

No one moved.

“heh heh heh heh…” Sans opened his eyes, the smile never falling from his face. “all right.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, and imperceivable action if not for the fact that you had every movement, every one of his actions categorised away in your mind. 

Frisk wanted to cry. 

Chara wanted to get this over with.

You were looking forward to this.

“well, here’s a better question.”

A shiver of anticipation threatened to run up their spine. Frisk pushed to move backwards, and they managed a single step, breaking control as Chara and you began to wage a war within their body. Chara wanted to advance; you knew the moves by now, could we get a move on please?

You wanted to drag this out.

“do you wanna have a bad time?”

There was that strange feeling again, and as you and Chara clashed, Frisk managed three steps backwards and a couple of shakes of their head, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling below. It hadn’t happened before, it was sourced entirely from you, but it was the single strongest feeling in your heart. It carried through even as you and Chara bickered.

Sans halted in his actions, eyes narrowing once more.

“you alright, kid?”

Even now he was concerned about you- about Frisk. Not you.

Now the tears were seeping out, and between Frisk and yourself, Frisk’s entire form was trembling. Water welled in Frisk’s eyes, and mucus began to build, leaking out of the young child’s nose. Chara was scolding the pair of you for being pathetic, and also giving you serious metaphysical side eye for your side change of temperament. Chara heaved a sigh, and then took control, reigning all of your expressions back in, and bringing the three of you a step forward.

There was a flash of something -perhaps regret, or maybe disappointment- across Sans’ face, and then his bones hardened, eyes fading to black. You shivered in anticipation.

With a swipe of his arm, he tugged your soul into battle, despair and remorse strengthening the pull at Frisk’s soul.

At all of your soul’s.

The world seemed to blur, and you wanted to scream. Someone was screaming. Someone else was sobbing- it sounded like Frisk. Chara was screeching, fury and frustration pulling at your mind, tearing you to pieces.

Before you blacked out, you caught side of Sans’ widening eye sockets, confusion filtering into his relit irises.

And then the darkness consumed you.

~.~

The world seemed to throb around you, pulsing and mutilating your vision and you squinted, trying desperately to see despite the headache pounding away at your mind. Slowly the pain seemed to ease away, and a feeling of warmth spread through your body. This time when you opened your eyes, the world seemed fuzzy and pixelated, but as your eyes adjusted to the light, you could see a small hand brushing your hair out from in front of your eyes, throwing shade over you face for a moment. As the battering on your eyes retreated, you could feel the heavy scent of pollen clogging your nostrils. 

A soft murmur of protest escaped your lips, and the hand halted in its process, before retreating backwards carefully. You bemoaned it’s retreat, but slowly rose, your aching arm muscles protesting as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, one hand supporting your heavy head.

When you cracked open your eyelids once more, Frisk was staring down at you. 

It took a moment to match the young child in front of you with the character you had spent so long controlling. Another moment to remember that, no, this wasn’t how you looked when you looked in the mirror. You were very confused, but the information slowly clicked into place, piece by piece.

There was no mistaking that haircut, or the striped jumper which was draped over their form- too big for the small child’s body. No, that wasn’t your hair colour, and no, those weren’t your eyes, but they felt like yours, and you knew exactly what they were thinking when they stared down at you. Or, you knew what they had thought before.

But you were sitting, and they were standing. Their eye level was just above your own, and you were an adult, and they were just…

Frisk was just a child.

You pushed that thought back, the guilt building up in your throat, sour and acidic. Instead, you blinked slowly, taking in your surroundings.

You were back at the beginning- at that soft path of flowers, where Frisk always inevitably fell once more. The rocky walls loomed up around you ominously, and your nose was still tickling from the heavy scent of pollen in the air. The only available light came from the hole above, a break in a ceiling far beyond your field of vision. The rays of light were warm against you skin, however, and you let yourself bask in the silence for a moment longer.

Then you let out a rattling breath, the situation truely hitting you.

“Well… shit.”

A small hand whacked you on the top of your head, the hit little more than a pap despite it’s scolding nature. Frisk scowled down at you, and you rose your eyes to look up at them sheepishly.

“Ah, sorry, sorry.”

A soft flitter of hands, and an inherited knowledge of sign language allowed you to to understand the forgiveness. When had you leaned sign language? _When had you given your all to the game._

You pushed the question aside.

“Is… Is Chara with you?”

Frisk paused, and closed their eyes. It had been so long since any of you had been apart- heck, you couldn’t remember the last time you’d left your computer for more than food. _You couldn’t remember the last time you’d played the game on a computer. _

Slowly but surely, Frisk shook their head.

_‘They’re not with you?’_ They signed, and you shook your own head, eyebrows furrowing. This could be a problem. There was no one else in the room now, just Frisk and yourself. You scanned the room once more, double checking the room for other beings. 

But there was nobody else.

Slowly you rose to your feet, pulling at your aching muscles remaining strength. Frisk head was barely above your elbow, and the guilt threatened to rise again, but you quickly pushed it away. Not now. Brown eyes blinked up at you blearily, and if your returning smile was a bit wobbly, they didn’t call you out on it. When you offered a hand out to Frisk, you did a double take at the grey stripes lining your own jumper, but they took your hand without question.

And so the two of you began once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter- we meet Toriel!!
> 
> (also if someone wants to beta for me feel free; I know my grammar and spelling can be atrocious OTL)


End file.
